


Safety In His Arms

by Fuck___it



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dreams, Its kind of weird, M/M, Songfic, maybe a wingfic idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck___it/pseuds/Fuck___it
Summary: In which Barry appears to Len as an angel in his dream, in which Barry only wants him safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok bare with me here, I was listening to this song and I started thinking of a music video for it. But I have no camera skillz so it’s a music video in words. The song is here if you wanna listen to it  
> https://youtu.be/6c4mTu-Wjaw

As Lens eyes drift close, the music starts in his head. Drawing out his deepest imagination.

_“It was a slight on my honor, so he deserved it” The man stood up, placing his hands on the long oval table._

“ _But we’re talking about the most brilliant mind this world has ever seen!” Another man stood, staring directly at the first one._

_But suddenly a burst of light jolted len into his next vision. A long hallway, with Barry at the end. He was watching len talk to a rather attractive young man. Len could feel the jealousy rolling off of him in waves. But then he started singing as music filled the empty hall._

_“I’ve got demons running round in my head” The world flashed a bright white and suddenly he was in an arena. Barry stood across from him wearing ancient Roman armor. He_ _gripped his sword and raised his shield as he sang the next line._

_“And they feed on insecurities I have.” As he said it a shadowy figure appeared behind him, caressing his cheek and drawing out a cloud of black smoke from the mans forehead._

_“Won’t you lay your healing hands on my chest.” Suddenly they were in a bedroom, the door to the balcony was open and the wind was blowing the curtains in a ethereal manner. Len was straddling Barry’s waist and his hands were placed on his chest, over his heart and his sternum._

_“Let your ritual clean”_

_“Soak the ropes with your holy water” Now Barry had ropes tied around his wrists, he was on his knees in a dark room with glowing white wings extending out behind him. Len stood in front of him, splashing holy water on his fingers and drawing a cross on Barry’s forehead._

_“Tie me down as you read out the words” As the scene shifted with every line he sung, len watched Barry be chained to an operating table as he stood over him and spoke Latin. An exorcism, to be exact. Lens breath hitched as he watched Barry pull against his bonds and cry out._

_“Set me free from my jealousy” The chains around Barry broke as white light coursed through them and Barry flew up, hovering over len and extending his hand to him. Len felt the warmth from the light Barry’s wings were giving off and took his hand._

_“Won’t you exorcise my mind, won’t you exorcise my mind.” Len looked around him, they were back in the arena. Except this time Barry had no armor on, and neither did he. In fact the entire arena was completely empty. Barry was holding his helmet though, and he carefully set it down in front of him as he continued the song._

_“I want to be free as I’ll ever be. Exorcise my mind, help me exorcise my mind.” They were back in the bedroom. Barry had the sheets wrapped around himself as his wings poked out. He was standing at the balcony, the wind blowing his hair into a mess and ruffling his feathers. He turned back to len and gave him a mischievous smirk._

Len jolted awake. His heart was pounding in his chest before he realized he was back in his room. The clock on his night stand read 3:28am. He was definitely confused now. He’d never had dreams like that before. He patted the bed next to him, oddly expecting Barry to be there. But Barry was back in his own apartment, having his own dreams. Len sighed and laid back down, ignoring the pounding in his head. He barely slept after that. His mind full of visions of Barry with stark white angel wings.


	2. The weight of living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://youtu.be/WM67KfauwKc

Len sighed and slipped into his bed, it had been a week since his strange dream. An entire week of unpeaceful respite. His past 7 days had been complete hell. He could see the dark circles under his eyes, and his patience wasn’t as long as it usually was. Usually he could put up with the antics of team flash, but not this time.

He only hoped tonight would be better. As his eyes closed, and his breathing slowed, he heard faint music in the back of his head.

_“The weight of living, the weight of living, the weight of living, the weight of living.”  
This time, Len was in a hospital bed, Barry stood at the foot of said bed bathed in an ethereal glow and the infamous white wings at rest behind him. Like last time, Barry was the one singing, but instead of singing about himself he was singing to Len._

_Len noticed Barry was clothed in a Greek toga, with a golden leaf circlet around his head. Len noticed he had golden flecks in his gorgeous blue eyes. This time he really looked like an angel._

_“All that you desired, when you were a child, was to be old, was to be old. Now that you are here suddenly you fear you’ve lost control, you’ve lost control.”  
Angel Barry appeared on Lens chest, sitting with his legs crossed directly on Lens ribs. The man felt light as a feather though, and Len could only stare helplessly at his gold blue eyes._

_“Do you like the person you’ve become?”  
Len could see Barry’s concern, the kid always bared his emotions on his face for the world to see. But something felt different...it was almost like Len could feel it. He could feel Barry in a way he never could before._

_“Oh under the weight of living, you’re under the weight of living. Under the weight of living, you are under the weight of living, the weight of living, the weight of living.”  
Barry got heavier and heavier until he felt like a bolder sitting on lens chest. He gasped for breath, but he wasn’t scared. Under normal circumstances he would be terrified. But the pressure of Barry’s way-too-heavy body filled his senses with an air of completion. This was how he was supposed to go, crushed under the weight of the man who held his affections._

_“It all crept up on you, in the night it got you, and plagued your mind. It plagues your mind. Everyday that passes, faster than the last did. And you’ll be old, soon you’ll be old.”  
Len was standing in front of the house he grew up in. The house that contained all the bad memories of his father. A younger version of him stood in front of him, and he watched as a shadowy figure came up behind young Len and embraced him, whispering fears and anxieties into his ear. The figure then pressed himself into young Len and became a part of him._

_“Do you like the person you’ve become?”  
Now Barry was there, staring at Len with sadness and apprehension. His hand glowed as he reached towards present Len, past Len fading into a shadowy blob of forgotten memories. Barry reached out and touched Lens face, holding his gaze and slipping his hand around to caress Lens cheek. Len felt Barry wipe away a tear he didn’t know he shed. No, he didn’t like the person he’s become._

_The chorus began again, but this time Barry took his hand and walked him through the hospital, out the back door to a field filled with green grass and the occasional wild flower. Len felt the weight in his chest again, looking down he saw a dark swirling mass where his abdomen should’ve been. But Barry, comforting as always, forced Len to look him in the eye as he reached out and plunged his hand into the mass. Warmth spread through Len, and the only logical thing he could compare it to was an orgasm. Except it wasn’t._

_Suddenly Len woke up in the hospital room again, but regular Barry was there. With Lisa and mick behind him. He almost thought it wasn’t part of the dream until angel Barry sat next to him on the bed, whispering in his ear._

_“Tell yourself, this is how it’s going to be. Tell yourself this is how it’s going to be.”  
His voice was faraway and echoey, like he wasn’t right there. Like he was yelling at len from the inside of a cave._

_“Oh tell yourself this is how it’s going to be. Oh tell yourself this is how it’s going to be.”  
Barry’s voice sounded clearer, as he came into focus in front of Len. They were standing in the field again, and Barry started leaning in towards Len. He got close, so close Len could feel his breath against his face. The world slowed down as Barry kissed him and the warm feeling spread through him lighting his nerve endings on fire in the best way. Len opened his mouth more, accepting Barry’s push to deepen it. He felt like everything would be alright, now that Barry was here and kissing him._

Lens world faded back into darkness, and he had the best nights sleep he’s ever had in a while. The rest of his dreams were filled with Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so lemme tell you some things that might be confusing. Len has a crush on Barry, but they aren’t dating (yet). The reason len keeps having detailed dreams about Barry is because a meta human has put len under his influence. If there’s no meta human like this already I shall unofficially call him the dream weaver. In this case he’s decided he needs to give Len and Barry a little push by manipulating their dreams. If anyone likes this enough I might be willing to add some of Barry’s dreams.


End file.
